Kindergarten Adventures!
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: *follows only movie* You've seen highschool AU's but what about kindergarten? Here it is, for your complete pleasure! Enjoy the adventures of five year old Jack Frost and his friends as they battle naps, healthy snacks, and handwriting! *not as lame as it sounds*
1. The New Kid named Jack

**I have noticed something almost criminal. There are hardly any little!RofTG stories on the internet. I'm gonna fix it.**

"Class, we have a new student today. Please make him feel welcome." Mr. Moon said as a spunky white haired boy bounced out from behind him.

"Hiya!" the boy yelped. He held up a stick covered with frost and ice that was about three times his height. "I'm Jack!" he greeted. Jack ran around the room to meet everyone. First he met a little feathery girl named Tooth. "Hiya!" Jack greeted cutely.

"Ooh! Your teeth!" she squealed, prying his mouth open to look closer. "They's so white and clean!" she shook in excitement for her new classmate, a few baby feathers falling to the ground.

"Ahhh-Toofy…" Jack released her grip and took his staff in hand, running to a yellow little shiny boy. "Hiya!" he greeted again.

The shorter boy made a little racecar appear over his head, as if saying he wanted to play racecars.

"Uh…OK…" Jack said, "Wanna…play…?" Sandy, who he figured was his name since the boy's picture was by that name on the Good Board, nodded. "Okay!" the boys got out some cars and their remotes, driving them around and between desks and people.

Jack smacked into a boy with his car kind of roughly. He put the remote down, hopping up and jogging over to a chubby boy in red overalls. "Hey, I's sorry for hittin' you…" Jack apologized. The boy stood, already forgiving him.

A strong Russian accent played through his words as he responded, "S'ok. You not mean to. All good!" the chubby boy smiled, his cheeks puffing up pink, "I'm North."

"Name's Jack." Soon the two boys were covered in snow that Jack conjured up. They laughed and jumped, zooming styrofoam planes around the room. Jack bounced into a small Pooka boy. The boy had very large ears that nearly dragged the ground, giving sign to how big he would get in adulthood. He stood at his full height, which was just barely shorter than Jack. "Hiya…" Jack blushed.

"What're ya doin', mate! Watch where ya walkin'!" the bunny said.

"Sorry, sorry…Joey." Jack smirked.

"What'ja call me, anklebiter?"

"You heard me, Joey~!"

"I'm a bunny! E. Aster Bunnymund to YOU!" Bunny accidentally squeaked, ruining his intimidation plan. He hopped off to another play mat, his ears twitching wildly. Jack couldn't help but giggle, seems the bunny was the only one who didn't like him yet…now Jack was determined he would be his _best_ friend. No matter what. Oh, snack time!

**What do you guys think so far? I know it's short and probably off a little on the characters, but I'm learning. Also, this story isn't going to have necessarily a **_**plot**_** (at least not on purpose) so if you have any ideas for what they should go through in kindergarten, leave it in a review!**

**And yes, the Man in the Moon is their teacher. And a baby kangaroo is called a Joey for those who didn't know.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Is this cute enough so far? **


	2. Naptime is for Napping Jack

**Here's chapter two! Also, I'm sorry, ****RJguzman318, but I don't ship Rainbow Snowcone…also I'm going to try and keep this to minimal shipping HINTS only so…yeah. And Pitch'll come in the next chappie~**

Later that afternoon, everyone was practicing their magic skills, Jack especially because he wanted to show off. The frost sprite climbed up his staff and tried to balance himself on it to avoid confronting Bunnymund about that crayon. He fell off. "Jack!" the others yelped while Mr. Moon helped the boy up. Bunny fell over laughing, kicking his feet against the floor.

"Uh-OH!" he yelped before falling into a rabbit hole and ending up in the toy box. Jack ran over in a fit of giggles and helped the rabbit out. "Tha-wait…Whatever, Frostbite." Bunny rolled his eyes, hopping back to his table and coloring book.

Jack smirked, "You're welcome, Joey." Aster shot him a look that could kill.

"OK, I think it's naptime," Mr. Moon said, trying to be heard over the childrens' ruckus. "Kids…kids!" he sighed and looked to Sandy, "you think you can control your powers enough to put them to sleep?"

Sandy shrugged but threw dreamsand up that put them all down. Mr. Moon laid on the floor trying to fight off the sleep, "G-good j-job, Sandy…" he said before giving in to sleep. Sandy had a smiley-face appear over his that shook with laughter. He walked around to everyone, smiling at his work, he'd never quite been able to keep anyone asleep until this first time so he was thrilled with himself. Then he noticed Jack.

Jack sat back up, the shape of a Hot Wheels car pressed into his forehead, and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and glanced around wide-eyed before catching Sandy's watch.

"Did you do…this?" the white-haired boy asked, gesturing to the entire room.

Sandy nodded.

"…that's _awesome!_" Jack jumped up, snickering away. He ran to the art supplies closet with a short golden child following. Sandy conjured a question mark to ask what he was doing. "It's a-uh-game!" Jack responded, taking a blue marker. He ran around to Mr. Moon and doodled on his face, giggles slipping even at Sandy's constant slaps to stop. Mr. Moon stirred and Jack ran back to where he had fallen asleep with the marker in hand.

"Wh- umm, Sandy, what's wrong?" Mr. Moon asked. Sandy pointed across the room but the teacher couldn't make out what he was pointing to. He shrugged it off and attempted to wake up his class. When they all awoke, some more easily than normal, they began laughing and giggling at something that seemed to be wrong with Mr. Moon. "What? What are you all laughing at?"

"Look in a mirror!" North said, falling over on a mat with giggles. The man looked in the window, the closest thing to a mirror in the room, and shrieked in horror.

"WHO DID THIS?!" he asked. Everyone shut up with the exception on Jack. "JACK!" the boy shut up. "Did you do this?"

"I was sleepin' just like ever'body else, Sir." He lied. Sandy shook his head, though it went unnoticed. You know, it sucks not being able to talk sometimes. "Maybe it was Bunny…"

"What! I didn't do 'at!" Bunnymund defended.

"Jack. Don't lie and blame it on others." Mr. Moon scolded.

"Fine! It was funny, though!" Jack confessed easily, knowing he wouldn't receive much of a punishment.

"OK, but you did need a punishment. I'd say that extra reading would be good." The man smirked. He knew that Jack was the poorest reader in the class and that the child had no patience for learning it.

"No!" Jack yelped. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again! Call Mommy or somethin'!" Jack whined.

Mr. Moon shook his head, "I've already made up my mind…maybe next time you'll keep your drawing to a piece of paper." Jack fell against the toy chest pouting for the rest of the day.

**Poor Jack. Was this chapter OK? Again, if any ship comes through in this it'd be Jackrabbit so I'm sorry…**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Classroom Bully is Dodo-Muffin

**Here's the third chapter in this…interesting…little story. I promised Pitch so here he is!**

Jack and his friends all sat around their favorite game, Candy Land, playing when a seemingly new boy came in. Mr. Moon stood and talked to his mother before the boy slipped away and over to the toys.

"Who's that kid?" Jack asked.

North turned to him, "Is Pitch. He was sick for a long time." Jack nodded and stared at the boy. He was dark looking, not very friendly and he had a flat nose. He looked really funny like that and it made Jack giggle. Pitch looked at him and glared, which only made Jack's position worse, meaning it was _really_ hard not fall over laughing.

Pitch walked over, "It's been too long." He smirked. Baby Tooth fluttered away from Tooth and to the dark boy. Pitch smacked at her to get her away but that was only temporary. Baby Tooth came back, fluttering and squeaking in his face. Pitch smacked her several times before smacking her onto the floor. "Stay away!" he growled.

"Baby Tooth!" Tooth cried, picking up the poor thing. A few tears slipped down Tooth's face, which made Jack's icey blood boil.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that!" Jack jumped up, taking his staff in his hands. "It's not nice and it makes you a poopyhead!" Jack exaggerated his hand movements, as if it made his point stronger.

Pitch rolled his eyes, waving the white haired child off. He picked up the toy truck Sandy was playing with, much to Sandy's dislike. The small golden boy grabbed for his truck but ultimately couldn't reach it.

"Hey! Give Sandy his truck back!" Jack meant to sound intimidating but his demand came out more like a whine. "Now!" he added.

"Fine, fine…" Pitch tore the wheels off, throwing them back in the toy box and handing Sandy the truck body. Sandy's eyes filled with tears and he threw the truck at Pitch angrily. "Ow!" Pitch yelped. The raven haired child stomped over to the snack fridge and threw the door open, taking two juice boxes. He stomped back to the group and poked holes in both boxes. Then he squirted them in Tooth's and Sandy's faces.

Jack, North, and Bunny jumped up to him, "Hey!" Jack proceeded to beat the snot out Pitch with his staff. Bunny made his over-sized feet useful in stomping on the bully and North…well…he sat on Pitch…yeah…

"Get off!"

"Not until you apologize!" North crossed his arms with smug look gracing his face.

"Never!" North scooted farther on Pitch's small frame, making interesting popping sounds that had Jack and Bunny laughing. "OK, OK! I'm s-sorry, now GET OFF!" Pitch pushed, eventually getting the large child off himself.

"Apology acc-"

"Not accepted." Jack cut in.

"Jack, he said sorry!" Tooth reprimanded.

"Yeah, ta get North off. He don't mean it." Jack walked off. "He won't never mean it! He's a dodo-muffin!"

**Well there's Pitch! Yes, he gets to be the classroom bully. When I remember him…**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**

**PS- next chappie is called 'Mistletoe is (somewhat) Yucky!' Just thought I'd let you guess what you're in for!**


	4. Mistletoe is (somewhat) Yucky!

**You guys hardly guessed what this would be about! But, alas, the one who did guess…was slightly right. In a way she probably wasn't thinking but…we'll go with it…also, this is the fastest update I've had in a while that didn't revolve around a challenge!**

**Warning: a little more than hinted one-sided Jackrabbit...just so ya know**

An elf tumbled to the ground with burns on his clothes and hands. The class ran over to check on him and North slapped the poor thing on the head, causing him to topple over again. "Is OK, he will live." North announced with a laugh. The elf hopped back up and scurried over to his friends to help carry a box. They all dropped it. The children ran over again, giggling at the misfortune of the elves. Jack saw something peaking out from the pile- a flower, maybe? He reached down into the Christmas decorations and pulled out…some leafy-flowery-thing…it was pretty nonetheless and-wait…IT HAD A BELL! A BELL! Jack grabbed his staff and tied the leafy-flowery-thing to it, shaking the stick to make the bell jingle.

About five minutes later, Tooth ran over to Jack in a fit of giggles. She gently kissed his cheek before fluttering back to her toys. Jack stood dumbfounded for a moment, wrapping his hoodie sleeves tightly around his body. For the next half hour, anytime Jack stood his staff up, someone would run over and give him a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't until Pitch pecked his cheek that ran to Mr. Moon to find out WHAT was going on.

"Mr. Moon!" he called, pulling on the man's pant leg, "Mr. Moooon!"

"Yes, yes. What's wrong, Jack?" the teacher stooped down to his eyelevel.

"Ever'body pickin' on me. They all keep kissin' me when I try to put my staff up." The little white-haired tyke complained.

Mr. Moon smiled, "Jack, you see the flower you put on your staff?" Jack nodded, "Well, that's called mistletoe. When someone is under it, the person that sees you under it must give you a kiss."

"That's yucky…" Jack mumbled.

"You said everyone has done this?" Mr. Moon asked, readying himself to tell everyone Jack didn't like that. Jack shook his head 'no'.

"Bunny didn't…" that's when an awful, evil, hilarious idea popped up in the five-year-old's mind. "Thanks Mr. Moon!" Jack shouted as he took off running.

Jack tapped Bunny on the shoulder with an evil smirk gracing his face. "What?" Aster turned around. Jack pointed up at his staff which was hovering over Bunny's head. "Bloody…no! Frostbite, get away!" The two began running around, one chasing the other. Jack made ice under Bunny's feet, causing the rabbit to slip and fall. Jack smiled and bent down next to Aster.

"I win!" Jack said before planting a kiss sweetly on Bunny's nose. Bunnymund sputtered and squirmed up into a sitting position.

"I hate you…"

"No you don't!" Jack giggled, taking off toward the others. "Hey, who wants ta go iceskatin'?!"

Bunny sat shocked for a few minutes before falling back down and ignoring all calls for him to come play, claming he was 'sick' now. Jack stuck his tongue out just as Tooth started singing.

"Jack and Bunny, sittin' in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!"

"Eew!" Bunny yelped. "That's YUCKY!"

Jack and North laughed. "Puh-lease! It's friendly, see?" Jack pecked Tooth's cheek. "Friend!"

Bunny sat up, his cheeks on fire. Stupid Jack. Stupid kisses.

**This is adorable and makes me think of my kindergarten year. When I was in kindergarten I had a crush on this completely adorable little heffer and I'd chase him around during recess. The few times I actually caught him (meaning he let me catch him…) he got hugged to death…it was completely dorky but that is seriously one of two things I can remember off the top of my head from kindergarten.**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Gymtime!

**DON'T EXPECT THIS KIND OF UPDATING ALL THE TIME! I'm just bored and it was sitting here waiting to be typed up. But, seriously. I have another little kid!verse I have to work on and a challenge to finish so you guys are being SPOILED!**

The kindergarten class walked in a single-file line down the hallway. Jack held his finger against his lips like Mr. Moon said to, but he _really_ wanted to asked where they were going! They all came to a set of double doors that Mr. Moon led them through. Jack spotted a basketball hoop, then another, then four more, then a bunch of plastic seats on either side of the extremely large room. Then he saw a hairy, tall, yeti-of-a-man standing next to a rack of (what Jack assumed were) bouncy-red-balls.

"Alright, class. Have fun with Mr. Phil." Mr. Moon nodded to the yeti as he waved his good-byes and walked out the door. _What's this guy teach?_ Jack asked himself. He turned to North with a look asking his question again.

"Is gym coach. Mean old yeti who enjoys us in pain." North explained. Jack gulped, this would a long 45 minutes…

"Awargo!" Mr. Phil called. Everyone lined up; Tooth, Jack, Bunny, North, Sandy, and Pitch taking up the second row.

"Jumping Jacks, go!" the leader called out the numbers in sync with the class. Everyone started the scissor-like jumps. Everyone…except Jack…

"That's my name!" he yelled, jumping in place. They all sat down after ten-count and began stretching, something that made Jack's thighs burn. "Owowow…" he mumbled.

"Blagawe!" Mr. Phil called after stretches. He blew his whistle and all the spirits started their laps around the court.

"Hey, Joey…wanna race?" Jack asked Bunny.

Bunnymund grinned, "You're on." They started their race, Bunny hopping quickly while Jack had to run. The white-haired boy was starting to fall behind so he flashed ice under the pooka's feet. "Whoa!" Bunny flopped down on his butt ungracefully. "Frostbite!" he yelled as Jack passed him with smuggest look he could muster on his face. Soon, unfortunately for everyone, the gym floor was frozen completely. Jack fell over laughing, sliding back toward the bleachers.

"Ow…" he mumbled when his head smacked into the hard plastic.

"Ragablad!" Mr. Phil yelled as the kids slipped and fell.

North glared up at the yeti from his position on the floor, "One day, you work for me!" he yelled before falling and sliding again.

Tooth fluttered up to sit on the bleachers. Sandy clung to the cushions on the wall, holding himself up better that way. Eventually sunlight coming in melted the ice and another yeti mopped up the water quickly.

"Bahlaba," Mr. Phil announced. All the spirits chose their teams and trudged to either side of the basketball court. The first team included Jack, Sandy, and Tooth while the second team included North, Bunny, and Pitch. The yeti-coach lined up the bouncy-red-balls Jack noticed earlier in the center of the court.

"What is this game?" Jack asked Tooth while the balls were being put down.

"You've never played dodgeball?" Jack shook his head, "Just hit them with the balls and don't get his. If the ball comes at'chu, catch it. If it hits you, you's out and hafta sit out." Tooth explained hurriedly.

Mr. Phil blew the whistle and began the game. Jack grabbed a ball and threw it hard at a child. Out. North took up two balls and got a few kids out. Soon everyone but Jack and Pitch were left. Jack slowly picked up a ball, preparing to hit Pitch. The other boy did the same, aiming for Jack. He threw it. Jack's eyes widened in panic, he threw his ball and held his arms out for the red sphere. The ball collided into his chest…but still in his hands…Jack held the dodgeball up triumphantly which caused his team to cheer. Jack stood with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I win!" Jack giggled, tossing the ball down. Mr. Phil clapped his hand on the small child's back, going on in Yetish about how good he did. Pitch grumbled and kicked the balls around.

"Everyone ready to go?" Mr. Moon yelped from the other end of the gym. The children all ran to him, giggling and talking.

Jack jogged up behind North and Bunny, "I did awesome, didn't I?!" Jack grinned.

Bunny rolled his eyes while North responded, "Great job! I never see that before!" he laughed with the winter sprite. Jack grinned hugely and peered at the pooka.

Aster rolled his eyes, "You did-"

"Everyone hush! Fingers-or paws- over your lips, you other hand on your hip and MARCH!"

Jack whined while Bunny smirked back at him. Stupid Mr. Moon! He'd almost gotten a compliment out of Bunny! Whyyyyy?!

**This was cute. And doesn't it make up for what Pitch did? This time he sorta…gets beat…it's funny…**

**And about the Yetish…here's the translations of my made-up words:**

**Awargo! = Lines!**

**Blagawe! = Run!**

**Ragablad! = Order!**

**Bahlaba = Ball-dodge game**

**Yep…made up my own language…**

**OH! I want y'alls help! So I want to do the next chapter on Jack with the Wind. How should I introduce her?**

**Review and tell me what you thought/think!**


	6. Jack's New Best Friend

**So I'm going with the idea of having the Wind be at first a shy girl and then have her warm up after hanging out with Jack. And she's a person!**

Jack ran into the classroom to meet with his friends, already giggling at the new joke he had learned. He started to jog over to Tooth, who was currently looking up at the ceiling fan. "What'cha doin', Tooth?" Jack asked. The hummingbird girl pointed up at the fan, there was girl up there. She was very small as far as weight went and her hair was the kind of blonde that looked like dishwater. Still, Jack thought she was pretty.

"She's been up there all morning, she won't come down…" Tooth said in a worried tone. Jack's expression fell and he laid his staff down, going over to the bookshelf and hauling himself up the shelves. "Jack! What are you doing?!" Tooth fussed. The white haired five-year-old continued his climbing until he sat just a foot away from the girl.

"Hiya." Jack greeted, holding out a hand. The girl stared at his hand and slunk down making her self look smaller. Jack tried to look as friendly as possible before trying again, "What's your name? I'm Jack." He whispered, hoping she would respond.

"…Windy…M-my name is Windy…" she said with a strong New England type of accent. She clung to the ceiling fan tighter when Jack made a move to come closer. He placed a foot on the fan before it gave way under him. The fan slid to a crooked position and dumped Windy off of it.

"Crap!" Jack cursed. Windy didn't crash on the carpet; however, she instead disappeared and reappeared next to Jack with a cold breeze messing up his hair.

"Crap is not a nice word…" Windy said before burying her face into her curled up legs. Jack's eyes bugged out and his mouth hung open and clamped shut like a fish.

"H-how…how did you do THAT?!" Jack yelped, jumping to his feet with a huge grin plastered on his face. Windy's eyes filled with tears at his loudness and caught himself, plunking back down and making himself smaller. "How did you not crash?"

"I'm the wind…I don't fall…" she responded. The little girl started to disappear, readying herself to flee from this loud boy's presence. Jack grabbed her wrist, forcing her back to solid form. He stared at her big silver eyes, giving the friendliest smile he could muster.

"That's so cool, ya know. Why are you so shy? You're pretty awesome."

Windy shook her head, "I'm not awesome…"

"Yes you are!" Jack insisted. "And you didn't say why you's so shy." He tried his best to keep his voice at a whisper.

"I-I just don't like loud places…or many people…" she said. She could feel noises wisp through her and people always got cold around her, which made her feel bad.

Jack took her fragile hand in his calloused one, allowing her to feel his icy touch. Her eyes widened and for the first time since she arrived at this school, a small smile graced her face. "You smiled!" he shouted, almost losing his balance on the shelf. Windy righted him swiftly with a silent giggle that blew his bangs. "C'mon, why don't we get off this shelf 'fore I fall off…" Jack started climbing down when Windy rushed past him, already on the ground when Jack finally reached the bottom.

"You got her down!" Tooth cheered. During the time Jack and Windy had been up there, the others had shown up and Tooth had caught them up on this new girl. Windy kept her head low, avoiding the others' gazes.

"H-hi…I'm Windy…" she said, shuffling her feet.

North beamed at her, adjusting the strap of his overalls before holding out a hand to shake. "North." He introduced himself.

Bunny and Sandy introduced themselves and Windy nodded the whole time, flustered by all the attention.

"…Jack…who's that?" she tugged on the boy's hoodie sleeve. Jack look over to where the girl gestured and wrinkled his nose.

"That's Pitch. He's a meanie-poopyhead." Jack said. Windy nodded slightly and followed him to the toy box. "Wanna play blocks?" he asked. The girl smiled and nodded. They built up as far as Jack could reach before Windy took a block and blew it up in place. Jack snickered and handed her more bricks and she placed them all in their pattern they had started. "That's awesome, Windy!" Before they knew it all the blocks had been used to create the biggest tower ever in Kindergarten history.

Pitch grumbled, rolling his eyes as a crowd gathered around the tower. He didn't bat an eye when Bunny congratulated them both. But, when Mr. Moon got out his camera and documented this achievement, he got mad. He growled and stomped over, giving a small kick to the bottom the structure. It all came tumbling down along with Windy's pride. Pitch let out a victory laugh before turning to saunter away.

"Pitch!" Windy shrieked. She flew past Jack and the others and knocked right into the evil boy's back. He let out a cry as the freezing push shoved him to the floor and a juice box was spilt over his head. The girl howled in her invisibility and circled construction paper all around the room before blowing it all into the black cloaked boy. "Meanie-Dodohead- TURDMUFFIN!" she hollered through the gusts of her anger.

"Windy, calm down! It's OK!" Jack tried to pull her down though it was tough when he couldn't pinpoint where she was. "I think it's all good now!" He eventually coaxed the girl to settle down, hugging her when she began to bawl.

"…I-I'm sorry…" she murmured through her tears. Everyone gave a sympathetic look around the room; worry filling them all as Jack tried to comfort his new friend.

"It's OK, Windy…" Mr. Moon said, picking the girl up. "Now, you will have to sit in the time-out chair-" he was interrupted by a cry at the punishment, "-but nothing's going to happen to you, I promise." Windy sniffled and walked over to the chair, disappearing so they couldn't all stare at her. She heard Mr. Moon guide Pitch out to the bathroom to clean him up.

* * *

Bunny was sitting at his seat, coloring in his favorite coloring book, a Peeps Easter book. He stood and hopped over to crayon bin to find an orange. He hopped back over and took his seat. Well, he though he would take his seat, but when he sat down, he flopped onto the floor. "Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his tail end. "Frostbite!" he yelled.

"What, Cotton Butt?" Jack asked exasperatedly.

"Why'd ya pull m'chair out?!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Like I'mma believe you!"

"I didn't do it!"

"I did!" Windy giggled, reappearing on Bunny's chair.

"Why did you do that, Sheila?" Bunny whined.

"I thought it would be funny!" She giggled. Jack grinned, giving the girl a thumbs up at her handy work.

"Oh great…another Jack Frost prankster…" Bunny mumbled, nearly snapping his crayon in two when he heard the two laughing together.

* * *

"Guys! Look what I can do!" Jack yelled as he wisped into the classroom, staff pointed forward. "Isn't it awesome?! I can fly now!" he snickered.

Sandy noticed the staff being jerked a little bit and pulled on North's red overalls, pointing to it.

"Nice try, Jack. You can't fly. That's Windy." North laughed.

"Aw, man! You guys ain't no fun!" Jack whined as Windy landed them carefully on the floor.

"We tried, Jacky…" Windy said.

"Y'all quit messin' around! You ain't funny!" Bunny groaned.

"D'aw, someone's sad he's not my best friend no more~!" Jack teased, tapping the pooka on the head with his staff. "We's still buddies!"

"…greeeaaat…" Bunny mumbled as Jack ran off to go play with his new best friend.

**And there's Windy! I think she's kinda cool, but here's a profile for her:**

**Dirty blonde, wide silver eyes that glitter sometimes (i.e. when she's happy), white hoodie. The right-hand sleeve is tainted brown and red and yellow for fall, the neck hem is blue and silver for winter, the left-hand sleeve is light green, bright yellow, and purple for spring, and the bottom hem is dark green and orange and pink for summer. She wears a white tutu-like skirt at this age but in the present she wears just a pair of white jeans. She wears bearskin boots that are wrapped with twine because they were too loose on her.**

**Her personality is a lot like Jack's except she truly hates hurting people. She has a bad temper that is the reason she hurts people yet she feels awful afterward. She acts protective over Jack who learns how to 'see' her when she's the wind. She works hard but fast and is a bit of a perfectionist. She also knows that Bunny really cares about Jack and just loves to pick on him even more because of it.**

**Review and tell me what you thought! I meant to have this up, like, this past Monday but I failed at that and I'm sorry!**


	7. Field Trip!

**So my best friend and I were talking during gym the other day about what I should do next for this and she came up with (I think she did I can't keep it straight) the cutest idea! FIELD TRIP! The only reason I enjoyed elementary school!**

The kindergarten class stood in front of the bus drive with their day bags at their sides. It was really early, like, seven o'clock in the morning and they were going on a field trip. Jack wasn't quite sure what that _meant_ he just assumed it would be fun. He hopped in place, looking around at his classmates and grinning like an adorable idiot. He felt a breeze on his hand as a huge yellow bus screeched to a halt in front of them. Jack grabbed the breeze, taking Windy's hand and dragged her on the bus. Unfortunately, they all had to sit boy-boy and girl-girl so Jack took the seat beside Bunny and Windy beside Tooth. Sandy sat with North and Pitch sat alone.

"OK, head count…" Mr. Moon counted each child, murmuring the numbers under his breath. "We're all good." He sat down in the front seat and the bus driver yanked the doors shut. He started the bus up with a jerk, causing every child to lung forward. Jack, who had made himself comfortable sitting backward with his bag in his lap, sank down between the seats. He squirmed and wriggled like a turtle on its back while Bunny just laughed at him.

"Help me! Joey!" Bunny shook his head and stared out the window.

"It's your fault you fell." Aster said.

Windy disappeared and within seconds Jack was sitting upright again. "Silly Jacky…don't sit like that! You get hurt!" Windy giggled.

"Yeah yeah…" Jack waved her off. He pulled out his DS and started up Mario Kart. Bunny looked over at the devise until Jack looked at him, an evil smirk on his lips. The pooka turned back to his window, trying to pretend it was more interesting than Jack. It didn't work. Bunny ended up helping Jack not fall off cliffs and to aim shells at other carts.

* * *

When they stopped, they were at a zoo. All the spirits on the bus gasped and giggled in awe. Jack jumped off his seat and leaned over Windy and Tooth to see the place.

"Jack, sit back down!" Tooth fussed, shoving the white-haired five-year-old away.

"OK, everyone choose a bud-yes, Jack…"

"Do we gotta choose a boy if we's a boy?"

"No, you can choose whoever you want…" Mr. Moon responded exasperatedly. Everyone 'whooped' and chose their buddy. Jack and Windy, of course, were a pair while Bunny and North, Tooth and Sandy paired off. They all ran off to go see the exhibits.

"Look, Windy! They's monkeys!" Jack squealed at his best friend. Windy came over, twirling a strand of her dirty-blonde hair.

" They's cool, Jack." Windy giggled. Jack ran to another place, finding penguins. He gasped and laughed, pressing his face against the cool glass. They soon found themselves at the petting zoo part of the park. A goat came up to them and sniffed at Windy's prized tutu before he tried to take a bite. She squeaked, disappearing and making the goat faint.

"AWESOME! HE PASSED OUT!" Jack shouted. The goat got back up, sounding like he was cursing as he sauntered away. Windy reappeared and grabbed Jack's hoodie sleeve.

"Jacky…I don't like that goat…" she mumbled.

Jack looked to her, "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. Besides, I'd beat the poopy outta him if he did!" Jack puffed his chest out in an attempt to make himself look bigger. All it caused was a giggle from the frail girl. They found the bunnies and were able to pet them with the help of a zoo worker. Jack snickered, "Bunny should come 'ere and be their super leader!"

* * *

By lunchtime everyone had gathered back at the picnic area with growling bellies. Mr. Moon passes out their bag lunches and everyone found their groups. Jack took the seat in front of Bunny and giggled.

"We saw the bunnies earlier, Cotton Butt. You should go and see 'em and make an army!" Jack laughed. Windy giggled with him at Aster's annoyed face. North and Tooth laughed as well and Sandy made a laughing face over his head. Bunny's brow wrinkled in irritation at his friends.

"Maybe you should go see the _donkeys_ and be with your kind. Since you are a-" Bunny was cut off by Windy, who reached across the table and whipped his ears over his mouth. "Pleh…" Bunny whined.

* * *

On the bus ride home, it got dark. Jack could feel his eyelids getting heavy in his sleepy state. He looked across the aisle at Tooth and Windy, who were fast asleep. He looked back at North and Sandy, North was asleep and Sandy was barely hanging on himself. Jack spun back around, a yawn slipping out. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket and slouched down, setting his feet on the back of the seat in front of him.

Bunny looked over at his pain-in-the-butt 'friend' and saw how close to sleeping he was. The boy's face was relaxed and his hair fell over his icy blue eyes. He noticed how the white-haired child seemed to be leaning closer and closer…and closer…and close-stupid Jack.

Jack lay on Aster's fuzzy chest contently. He snuggled closer to the warmth instinctively, pulling out a hand and laying it under his head like a pillow. Bunny thought about moving, getting away from the horribly awkward position that Jack was sure to tease him about later, but he thought better. Jack was quiet this way and not so annoying. Plus it would be really mean to wake the poor ankle-biter up. The pooka instead made himself comfy on the seat while balancing Jack as best he could. He rested his against the window and found himself drifting into sleep.

**Sure, Bunny, that's totally the reason you let Jack sleep on you *shot shot shot* Was this cute or what? I seriously love writing Windy, she's so flipping adorable! And of course Jack had to make himself look all big and tough for her sake…*sighs***

**Review and tell me what you thought! Remember, you can leave suggestions for what I can do for this~!**


	8. Music Class! I think?

**OK, I'm finally getting around to writing this chappie! Thank you, Cat Lunaoff for your awesome ideas! This one is cute!**

Give the kids instruments, they said. It'll be just fine.

Never. Again.

The day had started off just fine, the young spirits quietly exploring this new room. But, then Windy found something. She had faded off and started floating around the room in boredom until she passed through these metal things. As she passed through them, they banged against one another and made a ringing noise. Windy giggled and passed through again, pleased by the sound they were making. Jack looked up at her and laughed.

"What'cha doin', Windy?" he asked with a giggle.

Windy reformed and floated beside her new discovery, "Playiiin'," she responded. "You shoul' find somethin' to play." Jack nodded and stood up, running around and examining all the different instruments. He finally found one he liked; it was a big round disk that had a mallet beside it. He picked it up and it immediately dropped, nearly crushing his bare toes. He wrapped the string it was on around his arm numerous times so he could get a grip on it and ran to show off.

"Lookie, lookie!" he yelped as he ran around. He slammed the mallet into the center and it rang out low and loud. Bunny covered his sensitive ears, muttering in between strikes.

"What are you playing, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"I 'unno. It's cool, though!" Jack laughed, slamming the mallet into the middle again and again. Windy tried to be heard over him, or at least be heard with him, but the big instrument was much louder than hers.

"It's too loud, Frostbite!" Bunny yelled, scolding the white-haired boy. "And you dunno what you's doing!"

"Like you know how ta play an inst'ument, Cotton Butt!" Jack retorted.

Bunny huffed, hopping over to a set of bongos and began playing them. He played like he had years of experience, smirking proudly as he did so. Everyone's jaws dropped open at this display and they stayed open even after Bunny stopped playing. The room was quiet for a minute and Bunny was expecting them to start applauding him any moment. Instead, North started laughing.

The pudgy boy grabbed a trumpet, "We should all play!" he yelled. He brought the trumpet to his lips and blew into it, making an awful noise that sounded nearly like a dying cat. He quickly started playing correctly, making himself look like a professional. Tooth smiled and buzzed around before grabbing a flute and joining North, though playing a different song. Sandy grabbed a triangle and dinged it around, pleased with himself to be making noises. Bunny resumed playing his bongos. Jack threw down the mallet and grabbed his staff, beating the gong with it while Windy blew through her pretty-sounding chimes. Even Pitch picked up a viola and started playing it like a cello to what he thought sounded like 'The Nightmare Before Christmas.'

They all seemed happy and pleased with themselves, thinking this was awesome and so much fun. But, for anyone listening in or just happening to be passing by, it sounded awful. Mr. Moon ran into the room, panting as he came and all the children stopping playing their instruments. Windy floated down and stood by Jack, taking his hand nervously.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Moon asked after he regained his breath. "Where's your teacher?" Noone answered him for there never was a teacher. Mr. Moon sighed, "Well…if he's not going to show, I guess I'll just take you all back to class…" the class went back to the room and everyone found different things to do since there weren't any other plans for the day.

Jack settled down with a coloring book beside Bunny and had just barely started coloring a mouse blue when an idea popped in his head and he sprang to his feet, "WE SHOULD DO A CONCERT!"

Everyone looked up, Mr. Moon looked scared. "Um…" he started. The little boy looked at him with his huge icy blue eyes expectantly, "I'll think about it, Jack…"

**That is one big paragraph and one short chapter…don't worry, Cat, I'm doing that idea with the cafeteria next and it will be longer, I promise!**

**Also, Lady Awesome, I'm sorry but I'm not doing a chapter with your OC. I don't want to do more than little, tiny, baby hints of JackRabbit in this because it's a kindergarten story. I also don't know your character, I haven't experienced your character and I didn't help create it in anyway so I know virtually nothing about how she would handle certain situations. I only use OCs that either I've made or one of my friends have made because I **_**know**_** those. Also, I have enough characters to deal with and remember to insert without adding another. I'm sorry, and I would've said this in a PM instead of on here if you had an account, I feel rude putting this here but I don't want to just ignore you.**

**Review and tell me what you thought! You guys can leave suggestions but I have a new rule: no OCs. I'm sorry, guys, but they're a lot more of a pain than it's worth.**


	9. Little Artists!

**Wow…how long has it been? No, seriously, I'm too lazy to look…anywho, this is another idea from Cat Lunanoff, Art Class. Except, instead of it being another class I'm just having it be a 'special day'. For…safety reasons…**

Jack fidgeted in his seat out of boredom, waiting for Mr. Moon to stop talking on the phone and tell them what they would be doing. He could feel a cool breeze in front of him, meaning Windy had taken up a seat on the table. Finally, the teacher clicked off his cell and gave his attention to his kids.

"Alright, so today we will be doing arts and crafts. You can do macaroni sculptures, Popsicle stick pencil holders…anything you want. Within reason, of course. The art supplies are in the cubbies over there so you ca-" the sound of twenty-some children's feet padding over to the cubbie told Mr. Moon that he was done talking, they wouldn't be listening anymore anyway.

Jack had grabbed random supplies, some paper, macaroni noodles, this bottle of white-stuff and some scissors. Windy had grabbed just about the same, except instead of the same dark blue construction paper she had grabbed a bright orange piece. They both started playing with the paper, tossing a few pasta pieces at each other before Jack decided to figure out what to do with the white bottle. He held it to his face and tried to read the label: _Elmer's School Glu-eh? _What was glu-eh? He asked Windy and the girl giggled.

"Glue, Jack. It's said like 'glew'." The light girl explained, applying a bit of her own glue to the paper. Jack turned away by the time she started putting noodles on her paper. He put a dab of this 'glue' on his finger and stuck it in his mouth.

"Yucky!" he yelped. Windy looked up and couldn't help but laugh at her best friend.

"You don't eat it, Jacky!" she explained, "It makes stuff stay put. See?" she put some glue down and then a macaroni piece. Jack let out an 'ohhh' in understanding and copied on his own paper. "That's it!" she cheered. Jack smiled.

"Does glue…uh…does glue work on o'der things, too?" Jack asked. Windy nodded and returned to her own project. Jack smirked and hopped out of his chair, headed over to a certain dark little boy. "Pitchy! Wanna see some'fin cool?" Jack asked with a snicker.

"What are you yapping about?" Pitch swiveled in his chair to face the tinier boy. His hand was pulled out and a pool of glue filled it. "Jack!" he yelled. His hand was then pressed onto the chair while Jack laughed. As he laughed, cool air came out and slowly froze the glue. Pitch struggled and pulled on his hand but it was no use. Jack noticed and slowly backed away, not laughing anymore.

"…What did you do, Jacky?" Windy asked when he returned.

"I glued Pitch to his chair…" then, a smile started creeping onto his face. He started giggling and did a sort of jazz-hands-with-closed-fists cheer, "I love glue!" he laughed.

* * *

As the hour ticked on, Windy started running out of ideas for her project. She stared at her paper for a solid five minutes before sighing, glancing around for ideas. She faded off and floated around the room for inspiration. Then, she noticed something about Sandy. If he shook just the right way, some of his dreamsand fell off. What was that stuff, anyway? Oh, who cares, it was shiny and pretty. Windy sunk down beside him and quickly blew off a hand-full of the sand. She drifted off back to her seat and internally smiled before re-forming.

She squirted more glue on the paper and tossed a fistful of sand on her paper. It sprung back up in the form of a pretty bird and it took off away from her. She tried again and this time got a few music notes that circled her head and then just disappeared. Windy frowned; this was getting her nowhere. Mr. Moon noticed her and ran over.

"No, sweetie. This isn't glitter. Here, use the glitter." He said hurriedly. She shrugged and threw some down on the paper…hey, this stuff actually stayed! Glitter was harmed in the making of her project.

* * *

North was trying to make a feather-crown he had seen many children wear in North America. He was running out of feathers, though. He looked over at Tooth who was currently making a Popsicle stick house glittery. He saw a few feathers laying around her and picked them up, sticking in his crown-thingy. Tooth felt a sting at her side.

"Owie!" she screeched. North grinned guiltily at her as she scowled. "What are you doing?!"

"Making feather-crown…" North replied. Tooth crossed her arms and rose from her seat to hover over the large five-year-old.

"My feathers ain't for arts 'n' craf's!" she yelled. She proceeded to give a speech to the best of her five-year-old speech pattern abilities. But, North tuned her out.

"Okay, okay! Help find more good feathers." North asked, pulling out the ones belonging to the humming-bird girl. She smiled and nodded, fluttering off to help him.

* * *

Now, what about Bunny? You may be asking. Well, the small pooka was doing pretty well, actually. His cotton ball sculpture of a bunny was nearly complete. He turned around to get more cotton from the bag. When he turned back around, his project was laying on the floor beside a guilty-looking Jack Frost. Seems Pitch got free after all…

"FROSTBITE!" Bunny yelled.

Jack squeaked, hopping up and running around looking for protection. He ran behind Mr. Moon and clutched the man's pant leg. "Bunny's tryin' ta kill me!"

Mr. Moon sighed, "What did you do, Jack?"

**And that concludes the one day they had art.**

**Honestly, I would NOT want to be their teacher…**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Any ideas? Share 'em!**


End file.
